Hot 'N' Ready
by AizenLover529
Summary: AU. During a wild party after mid-terms, Grimmjow spots Starrk and convinces him to join him for a night of pleasure. Only problem is they're both Seme's. Insert our little delivery boy! A one-shot for rmsfrenchhorn. Uke Ichigo, Seme Grimmjow & Starrk, Threesome


** Hey peeps! Merry Christmas! I wanted to get this out of the way and then expect an update for Society, IWFG, and Mad World. This is a one shot dedicated to rmsfrenchhorn who asked for this pairing a while ago. I hope you enjoy the story! Enjoy and review!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Awesome party, Grimm!" My friend Renji yelled as he swayed from left and right. He was obviously drunk as could be, but so was everyone else. Me included.

Midterms were finally over and I had decided to throw a little get together with a couple of friends. However word got around and soon my dorm was packed with people. Some of whom I knew and others I didn't, but who am I to stop a good time with bullshit such as that.

I walk over to my longtime friend Nnoitra, who was playing beer pong with some females. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He scoops up another drink from the standard red solo cup and looks up. He notices me and I grin his way and in return he waves.

"Wassup man. Pretty rad party. Told ya' it'd be fun." He says as he sips his drink slowly. I chuckle lightly.

"Aren't they always?" I ask cockily. Nnoitra tips his head back and snorts loudly.

"Touché, you bastard. So Grimmy, ya' got anybody in sight for tonight? I know you're just dyin' to get some." I smirk towards him.

"Maybe…"

"Awe, c'mon dude. I've know you since like preschool. Who do you have on your radar?" Nnoitra asked curiously. I sighed. He often got really annoying when he was drunk.

"C'mon, is it Rangiku again? You've been fuckin' her for a while…" He added. I frown and groan.

"Nah, I relieved her of her duties." I tell him. He gulps down the last of his drink and stares wide eyed at me.

"What?! She's a mega hottie. Why'd you get rid of her?"

"Yeah, but when I'm fuckin' her she does this little laughing thing that she thinks is cute and it irks the shit outta me. It got to a point where I'd get a little soft each time she did it." I explain. Nnoitra found it hilarious, but I was serious. He was about to say something else but looked at me again and started laughing some more. I manage to crack a smile at that and I shove him with my elbow.

"Shut up…" Nnoitra quiets his laughter and recomposes himself.

"So, who else is next then?"

"I was thinking a guy this time."

It wasn't a secret I was Bi. In fact, just about everyone who knew me knew that I was. Not that I try to hide it. I never really had a set gender I preferred, so I went for both. It normally works out in my favor. Tonight, I'll be trying my luck again.

"Alright. Who? Got any ideas?" He asked. I nod and direct his attention to a tan fellow sitting on my couch. He was currently talking with Yammy, a football player here at my college. I can vaguely hear Nnoitra whistle as the loud music continues to blare in the background.

"Quite the cutie. You think he likes DP?" I laugh at him and I roughly place an arm around his neck.

"Sorry Bud. But, that one is mine." I say as I stalk off to actually put my plan in motion. I walk over just in time as Yammy walks away from the tan beau. I give him a charming smile before sitting down.

"Hey, you enjoying the party?" I ask, deciding to start conversation off lightly. He turns and gives a sexy, tired smirk.

"I suppose I am. I can honestly say I wouldn't have come if my roommate hadn't dragged me here." He tells me as he lets out a light laugh.

"Roommate? You mean you're actually a student here?" I ask, slightly surprised. I had just assumed he was a guy that came here from a different university. It tends to happen a lot in college. The tan beau rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be? I think you know him. Renji? Renji Abarai? Kinda tall, dopey, bright red hair?" I nod and grin.

"Yeah, I know him. It's weird. I didn't even know he had a roommate. The times I had been at his place no one was there but me and him."

"Yeah. That happens a lot. Being captain of the soccer team has its downs." He says as he runs a hand through his messy, brown locks. I lick my lips at the sight.

"Captain, huh? So that must mean you're either a junior or a senior." He laughs.

"I'm a senior." I smirk at the new information.

_An older guy. Well that's new….and completely sexy_

"What about you?" He asked.

"Huh?" He smiles at me.

"I said what about you?" He repeats. I shake my head.

"Oh me? Well, I'm a sophomore."

"I see…" He says quietly. A few dry moments pass before he turns and extends his hand.

"My name is Starrk, by the way." I take his hand.

_Time to make my move_

"Grimmjow. And I'll be frank with you Starrk, I have no intentions of letting you leave tonight." Starrk raises an amused eyebrow, but seems intrigued enough.

"Oh really?" he questioned as he got closer to my ear.

_Misson get laid is complete_

* * *

><p>Once the party died down, people gradually started to leave. At this point the only people who were left were myself, Starrk, Nnoitra, and some chick from the party. Nnoitra was too busy making out with the chick to notice me and Starrk feeling each other up, adding light kisses here and there. I pull away when I notice Nnoitra standing up.<p>

"Yo, Grimmy. I'm out! I'm takin' _this_ party back to my dorm." Nnoitra says as he shamelessly checks out his new conquest. The chick giggles and grabs his hand, leading him out the door. He gives one final wave before shutting the door behind him.

"Interesting friend you got there." Starrk chimes in. I chuckle as I stand and pull him up with me.

"Yeah, but let's not worry about him right now. Let's take this to my room. It's a lot cleaner than it is out there." I say as I step over someone's shoe.

I lead Starrk down the hallway, passing the bathroom along the way. I quickly take out the key to my room and unlock the door, pushing it open when I hear the 'click'. I hear Starrk hum behind me, probably due to the scent in here. It smelled like Axe and Febreze air freshener. I'm not one for bad smells. I shut the door behind me and pull Starrk on the bed with me, making him sit on my lap. He groans at the feeling of my hands on his waist. He bites at my neck then sucks lightly on the flesh there.

"You're pretty strong." He whispers in my ear and I moan quietly to myself.

I feel him reach under my shirt and tug it over my head. I do the same to him then attack his nipples with my mouth. I look up at him and he watches me intently. I flip our positions, leaving him on his back as I make my way down his chiseled body. He lifts his head up to watch me undo his zipper with my teeth and pull his boxers down. I try not to be so surprised when I see how big he actually is. I inwardly groan.

_Giving oral sucks enough already, it just sucks even more when you're big. No pun intended_

I chuckle at my own joke and Starrk gives me a questionable look. I ignore it and descend downward on him, which makes him moan deeply and weave his fingers through my lightly dampened hair. I lick up the shaft then swallow him before moving slowly. I feel him thrust up, silently telling me to take him deeper. Little does he know I hate being told what to do.

I go even slower. Tasting, worshiping even, all while Starrk groaned loudly and hips rising and falling off the bed. It was almost cute how desperate he was. I stare up at him playfully as he pants. I watch as his expression changes slightly.

"Screw this…" He mutters as he takes a fist full of my hair before slamming me to the base of his cock.

_Guess he got tired of waiting_

"Fuck…argh…" He moans quietly as he continues to fuck my mouth.

After some time passes, I grip his hips and he gets the message and slow down hesitantly. I shakily rise to my feet and reach over him into my mini cabinet, where I find a decent sized bottle of lube. I grin down at him.

"Ready to get to the good part?" I ask. He chuckles and sits up against the wall.

I lean over him and distract him by kissing him while I add lube to my fingers. I find his boxers and pull them down and place my fingers at his entrance. Immediately Starrk pushes me back.

"The fuck are you doing?" He questioned. I glare at him before answering his question.

"I was trying to prep you before you went all ape shit. What's the problem? You a virgin or somethin'?"

"What's the problem? The problem is that I don't bottom. I only top."

_Top?_

"Well buddy, I don't bottom either. So I guess we're both assed out…" I groan as I plop down next to him, boner still apparent. A few moments pass by before I speak up.

"You wanna, uh, watch a movie or somethin'? Maybe order a couple pizzas?" Starrk sighs as he brushes his hair from his eyes before shrugging.

"Why not? It's too late to go back to my dorm and I'm pretty sure Renji's fucking someone right now. Don't wanna walk in on that…" He says as he yawns. I nod and dial the pizza place down the street from the college.

It rings three times before a young man answers. _"Thank you for calling Pizza Place,_ _how can_ I _help_ _you?"_

_Jesus, this kid sounds angry_

"Yeah, I wanted to make a delivery to TU college."

_"Alright, can I have the address?"_

"Yeah, it's the west wing, 6th floor, room 22."

_"Okay guy, whenever you're ready."_

"Lemme get two medium pepperoni and sausage pizzas and a Mountain dew." There's a pause and a tearing sound before the kid returns to the phone.

_"Okay, your total is 16.87. It should be there in 15 to 20 minutes."_

"Okay thanks, dude." I say then hang up the phone. I turn back to Starrk, who was damn near sleeping.

"So, what movie are we watching?"

* * *

><p>I stare at the phone before shaking my head.<p>

_Rude ass customers, don't even know how to hang up the phone politely_

"Yo Toushiro, I need two medium pepperoni and sausage pizzas."

"Alright, I got one already made because of a prank call. But you're gonna have to deliver tonight. I have final tomorrow and Kenny said I could take off in 10. Sorry Ichigo." I sigh. There was really no point in being mad at Toushiro, it's not like he's the reason I got called in so late.

_Fucking Kenpachi_

"Alright, I gotcha. Just let me know when it's ready. I'm gonna go warm up the car and grab the soda." Toushiro doesn't respond as I grab the soda from the fridge and the keys to my Honda Acord. There was no point in putting the giant magnet on my car that's just going to fuck up my paint job.

I get in my car and wait for Toushiro to get the pizzas and thankfully I don't have to wait long. I roll down my passenger window and he places the black delivery bag on my seat.

"See you later, Ichigo." I wave to him and offer him a kind smile as I back out of the parking lot.

The drive wasn't long, maybe about five minutes. I pulled up and parked in a student parking lot in the west wing like the guy said. I walked into the building, thankful it had heat. I went towards the elevator, waving at the security guard as the doors shut. I sigh as I jab the 6. I lean back against the elevator wall, trying to relax but the elevator stops as soon as I shut my eyes.

I hike the bag strap over my shoulder and hunt for the door, luckily I find the door in a decent amount of time. I knock on the door. I can't say I was expecting a gorgeous, blue haired guy to open the door. I stare up at him in amazement as he flashes me a sexy smile.

"Yo, c'mon in. I gotta get my money." He mutters. I look around and notice the endless amount of trash.

"God, this place is messy…" I mumble to myself.

"I can only assume it's not normally like this since his room is pretty clean, but since he just threw a party this is to be expected…"

I jump considerably as I notice a tall, tan male behind me. He too was extremely handsome. I fidget with my shirt as he smirks at me. It takes everything in me not to blush.

"S-So he threw a party?"

"Yup…"

"I see." Just then the blue haired guy came back.

"Here ya' go! 16.87 exactly." We exchange the items then I count the money, just to be sure.

"Uh, you're missing five bucks." I tell him but he wasn't listening, instead he and the other guy carry the pizza boxes towards the back.

"H-Hey! I said you're missing five bucks!" I announce louder. I follow them in what I assume is the blue haired guy's room. When I peek inside, they're watching a movie. They notice me and wave me in.

"C'mon, come watch Zombieland with us."

"But you didn't pay me the-"

"The five bucks, I know. The way I see it, if you're still here while we're eating it I don't see a problem. I'll pay you when we're done. Now, grab a slice a pizza and drink some Mountain Dew and watch some Zombieland." I grit my teeth.

_This guy_

"And how do you know I don't have something to do?!" I snap. The tan one chuckles and the blue haired guy snorts.

"Well, you're at work, at a pizza place I might add, at 2 in the morning. Either you didn't have anything else to do or you hate your life enough to go to work at 2 in the morning." He says as eat continues to eat his pizza. I try to come back with something, but nothing comes to mind. I sigh and take seat in between the two of them and grab a slice of pizza.

"Nice to have you with us, Pizza Guy."

"It's not Pizza Guy. It's Ichigo, like it says on my name tag…"

"As in strawberry?" The tan one asked.

"No, not as in strawberry." I hiss out. He laughs and nods his head.

"I'm Starrk."

"And I'm Grimmjow. Next to meet you Ichigo…" He says seductively. I shudder and blush. They chuckle at my expense.

About 20 minutes pass and I find myself somewhat enjoying myself, despite them being strangers.

_Hot strangers_

All was fine until my boss called. I sigh and reluctantly answer.

"Hello?"

_"Where the hell are ya', kid? The school ain't that far away…"_

"I know, but-"

_"No buts. Get back here so I can close this damn place."_ He instructs. I grunt and run a hand through my hair.

"You know what? Fuck this. I quit Kenpachi. You're an ass and you fucking know it. I'm the only person at that damn place that comes in on time and does actual work and you treat me like shit. I'm fuckin' done. I'm picking up my check in the morning."

_"Kurosaki, you better!-"_ I don't give him a chance to continue as I hang up on him. He was an asshole anyway.

"Fuckin' prick…"

"Wow that was quite the outburst. Everything alright?" Grimmjow asked me.

"No it's not. My boss, well former boss, is an asshole. He's got me stressing over little shit. I should be worried about my paper that's due next week, or my car that needs a new paint job, or myself for God's sake! But I'm running in circles dealing with this guy. I'm senior in college, I don't have time for this shit…" I mutter.

"Sounds to me you need to relieve some stress…" Grimmjow says lowly. I vaguely see him motion for Starrk, but I pay no mind to it.

"You have no idea…" I feel Starrk creep behind me.

"I think we can help with that…" He says as he begins to nibble on my ear.

"H-Hey quit it…nhnn…" I try to protest. Grimmjow is next to add on the ministrations by sucking gently on my neck.

"Hey, we're just trying to help. It also works out that we could get a little somethin' outta this too. But, the choice is yours, Ichigo. We're not gonna force ya'…"

"So what do you wanna do, Ichigo?" Starrk says as his warm breath ghosts over the shell of my ear.

"O-Okay…" I agree.

_Can't be too bad, right?_

I gently place my lips on Grimmjow's and he grunts. It started off light and gentle but that quickly escalated into hot, rough, and needy. I find myself grinding into Grimmjow's hand that somehow made it to my erection. I gasp suddenly as Starrk pinches my nipples and sucks on my neck. My neck has always been an usually sensitive place. He chuckles.

"That feel good, Ichigo?" He grunts into my ear, while he rolls my right nipple in between his index finger and thumb.

"I bet we can make you feel even better…" Grimmjow adds. I then turn and kiss Starrk, who doesn't complain at my sudden neediness or roughness. I hastily unzip his pants, almost desperate like though he does nothing to stop me. It's then that I feel a tug at my pants, and I register its Grimmjow. He somehow manages to get me out of my pants as I bend over to suck Starrk off.

I can feel his gaze and I take him further in my mouth. I moan at how big and hard Starrk was and he was only getting harder in my mouth. I loved it. I wasn't expecting Grimmjow to slide underneath me and grab hold of my member. I hiss and twitch at the action. He slowly strokes me until precome starts to drip from the tip. I moan violently.

"Please Grimmjow, don't play games…" I beg as Starrk redirects my head back to his aching hard on. Grimmjow laughs.

"Normally, I don't listen to people who order me around. But, since you asked so nicely, I'll stop toying with you and get to the good shit." He says as he licks the tip. I twitch as sucks the tip harshly.

"Aghnn….haa….Grimmjow…" I gasp. Starrk then pushes me off of him and whispers in my ear. I blush but follow his instructions. I reluctantly stop Grimmjow's actions and move so Starrk and I are in front of him. He gives us a concerned look, but it vanishes as I pull his boxer down. Starrk moves towards the red, pulsing member and I go for his balls.

I roll them in hands before I suck one into my mouth. Grimmjow groans deeply. I can't tell what Starrk was doing but I can tell Grimmjow loved that just as much. I suck two of my own fingers and take them out once I feel they are slick enough. I slide one into my entrance and moan then work the other one inside too.

I let Grimmjow's balls fall from my mouth as I moan.

"Ah…shit…hgnhnn!" I grunt as I hit my prostate. Starrk is the first to notice my actions.

"Looks like we haven't been paying our guest enough attention. Look Grimm, he's fingering himself. Wasn't that supposed to be our job?" He asked as he placed me in front of him so that my back was on his chest. I feel my face flush as I notice the position I'm in. I try to close my legs, but Grimmjow catches them before they do.

"None of that. Now, let us help you…" He suggests. I nod slowly and grip Starrk's forearm as I feel his finger enter me. I place my head on his shoulder as he continues to roughly stick finger in and out of me. I then feel more fingers at my entrance and I gasp as they slide in with relative ease.

"Fuck…Grimm…Starrk…" I moan.

"What is it Ichi?" Grimmjow answers. He knows I can't exactly find words, considering what they're doing to me. Not that I'm complaining.

I feel Grimmjow's finger slow their pace as Starrk's speed up. It's almost too much to bear and I'm finding myself slowly slipping away.

"S-Starrk…Stop…mmmhnn…" I try to beg. Grimmjow chuckles and removes his fingers. He stands up and walks behind Starrk, who is blocking my view. I try to see where he's going but Starrk demanded my attention by harshly jabbing my prostate.

"Shit!" I gasp. Starrk snickered as he placed his face in my neck, nipping at the flesh there.

Grimmjow then reappears with a bottle of lube and two condoms. He grins at my expression.

"For protection of course. Don't worry, these aren't ordinary condoms, they have little bristles on them for extra stimulation. They'll feel good while we're fuckin' you…" I moan at Grimmjow's foul words.

Starrk pulls out his fingers and Grimmjow opens the condom. I watch in fascination as he slides it over Starrk's cock, which made me even harder. He adds some lube to the palm of his hand and stroked Starrk's cock. Starrk groaned and pulled Grimmjow close so that he could kiss him. I stared as the two seductively fought for dominance with their tongues. Grimmjow pulled away first. It seemed that Starrk had won, for now anyway. Starrk pulls me over to him so that I was facing him on his lap, which was embarrassing enough. He looks me over once more.

"You ready?" I nod my head, gripping his shoulders tightly with anticipation.

He slowly pushes inside me and I find myself utterly speechless. After what felt like an eternity of teasing and foreplay, I was finally having sex with one of the sexiest men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Soon enough Starrk was fully seated inside me and I was practically ready to blow. Starrk seemed to notice this as he gently tapped my face. I dazedly gazed up at him.

"Hey, don't pass out on me. We haven't even gotten started yet…" He grunts out as he slowly moved his hips. I gasp and grip his shoulders.

"Ahnn!"

"Shit…" He murmurs quietly. I bite Starrk's shoulder to keep quiet but it didn't seem to be helping. Whatever these condoms were, I was definitely going to get some after this.

"How do those condoms feel? Better yet, how does Starrk's dick feel? Big enough for ya'? I bet it feels good shoved so deep in your hole. Tell me how much you love it…" Grimmjow whispers seductively in my ear.

"S-So good! It feels so good…Ahnn…hgn…haaa!" I whimper shamelessly. Grimmjow chuckles.

"Alright Starrk, I think he's ready…"

"Right." He told him. Starrk slows down and I try to move on my own, but was held firmly in place. I give Starrk an almost pleading look.

"Please?" I beg. Starrk rocks gently as he kisses my neck and then my lips.

"Just hold on a minute." He tells me. I then feel a blunt pressure at my entrance and it pushes its way inside me along with Starrk. It's too much. Grimmjow senses this and kisses the nape of my neck.

"I know it hurts now, but it'll feel amazing in a little. Just hold on a little more…"

"Well I suggest you hurry it up, he's softening."

"Shit…" Grimmjow starts a slow pace and Starrk moves a little while after. It still hurts but thanks to the lube it's becoming easier. They find a steady, simultaneous rhythm and it starts to feel a little better. Grimmjow pushes me forward and he hits my prostate and so does Starrk right after.

"F-Fuck, Fuck! OOOhhh God…ahh…ahnngh…"

"Shit, yeah. You like that?" Grimmjow grunts as he and Starrk speed up.

"Damn it, he's tight…" I hear Starrk grumble.

"I-I'm close…so close…" I gasp. Grimmjow manages to snicker in his pleasure filled state.

"Go ahead Ichi. Come for me and Starrk." That was it. Grimmjow's words had finally pushed me over the edge. I tip my head back and howl.

"Ahhn~! Fuck, I'm coming!"

"Shit, me too…" Starrk informed. I leaned against Starrk and Grimmjow finished last. I had absolutely no energy left in my body. They only way I'd be moving is if someone carried me. I felt each of them pull out and tie off the ends of the condoms.

"Ichigo, I can't move if you're still on me…" Starrk said as he gazed down at me. I give him a lazy smile.

"I can't feel my legs…" Grimmjow snorts and pulls me off and places me on the bed, throwing covers over my naked form. Grimmjow joined me and then Starrk squeezed into the twin sized mattress, pulling covers over all of us.

"Oh that's right. I owe you five bucks, don't I?" Grimmjow asked. I snort at the question.

"Consider it free of charge…" I mumble as I drift into a comfortable sleep listening to the sound of quiet snickering.

**I hope you all liked it. Consider this an early Christmas gift. I hope rmsfrenchhorn** **liked it, even though I'm a tad bit late! Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


End file.
